Little Interruptions
by kogasgal27
Summary: So Kurt and Kitty are trying to have some fun, but they can't seem to stop getting interrupted. Not good with summaries, but read it and find out how it goes! Enjoy and Review! KurtxKitty


So I know that like Amanda & Kurt and Kitty & Lance seem to be the thing in the later seasons (so far I've only really watched season 1 and 2 so that's what I'm going on here) but come on it totally seemed like Kurt and Kitty were going to get together in the first season. Anyways that's my take on it so here's a KurtxKitty nice little lemon story thing, so I hope you enjoy it and leave me a nice little review please and thank you!

Little Interruptions

"Kitty!" Kurt yelled as he pounced on the small girl.

"Like Kurt!" Kitty yelped as he pinned her to her own bed. Then he continued his attack by tickling her sides unmercifully.

Kitty started laughing uncontrollably, and then opened her pretty blue eyes when Kurt stopped his ministrations. For a second Kurt lost himself in them. His body moved without his permission and he found himself pressing his lips gently against hers. Kitty was caught off guard for a moment and before she had a chance to react they heard the doorknob opening and Kurt pulled away instantly.

Rogue barged into the room she and Kitty shared, with a scowl on her face, "What are y'all doin' in here?"

"We were like just having a tickle fight Rogue," Kitty defended.

"Aren't ya kinda old for that?"

Kurt jumped off the bed and chuckled slightly like he normally did then spoke, "It vas fun! You should try it sometime." With that Kurt flashed Rogue a smile than vanished leaving only a puff of smoke behind him.

"Should ya really be doin' that?"

"Like doing what?"

"Flirtin' I thought ya had a boyfriend."

"We weren't flirting!"

"Whatever. I wanna study, can ya go somewhere else?"

Kitty nodded and phased through the bottom of the floor then went to Kurt's room, phasing through his wall. Kurt saw Kitty move through his wall and turned around facing her, putting his three fingered hands up defensively, "Kitty I have a girlfriend."

"And like I have a boyfriend Kurt," she shot back curtly.

He shook his head, "I'm sorry Kitty, I didn't mean to."

She walked up to him quickly and for a second the blue creature thought she might slap him, but what was truly unexpected was when she leaned in and placed her lips against his, matching the kiss he had given to her before. Kurt's body once again moved of its own accord and he pulled the girl to him. Kitty placed her hands on the sides of his face, rubbing his fur so soothingly. Before Kitty even realized it happened, Kurt teleported them the few feet to the bed with her lying under him snuggly.

Kitty easily pushed off his already unbuttoned shirt, running her hands up and down his furry chest. Kurt let out a purr-like sigh, the motions of her hands feeling unbelievably good. Their mouths met again, this time stronger and more passionate. One, three-fingered hand moved under Kitty's shirt pulling it over her head.

"Like, should we be doing this Kurt?"

He rested his head at the crook of her neck, sighing deeply and placing a tender kiss there, "I think it vould be very hard to stop now."

Kitty ran her hands up his back, pulling him closer. With that statement obviously meeting Kitty's approval, he moved his head down farther and placed soft kisses on her chest and stomach.

Unexpectedly they heard a knock on the door then a mumbled, "Kurt I'm coming in." Kitty quickly phased down so she landed under the bed. Kurt sat up on his bed so he wouldn't be caught in an awkward position.

Scott entered the room, looking down at a piece of paper and started talking right away, "About the training session we're supposed to have tonight, instead of having it at seven Professor wants to change it to-" Scott finally looked up and noticed his shirtless companion and suddenly he stammered, "Oh were you… um, I'm sorry I'll come back!"

Kurt saw a glimpse of his rumpled appearance and gasped when he understood what Scott thought he was doing alone in his room, "Oh no, I vasn't…"

Scott shook his head and closed the door after his last comment of, "Its cool dude, all guys do it, don't worry."

When Kitty heard the loud clack of the door closing and the shifting of the bed indicating Kurt had gotten off she phased back through and let a burst of giggles explode.

Kurt locked the door with a sigh, "No more interruptions please."

He glared at Kitty as she continued to laugh then managed to cough out, "He thought you were… he like thought you were-"

"I know vhat he thought Kitty."

She burst into a new fit of giggles. Kurt jumped on the bed and Kitty bounced back settling into the position she had occupied a few moments before. Kurt had her mouth to his once again and stroked down her neck with his blue hand. The thin girl eagerly responded to the urgent kiss.

Suddenly a question popped into Kurt's head that he just couldn't help but ask, "Have you and Lance already…?"

She pushed him away rather abruptly with a hurt look on her face, "Like no!" Did Kurt think she just did it with everyone? Then the same question he wondered made her a tad bit curious as well, "Why, have you and Amanda?"

His blue fur was dark, but Kitty swore she saw a blush cross his cheeks, "I know chicks dig the fuzzy dude, but we've barely even kissed."

Kitty couldn't help but let another cute little giggle escape her mouth, "Fuzzy dude, huh? Well like are you fuzzy everywhere?"

Kurt tilted his head slightly in confusion, not understanding where her question was going.

The brunette flipped them over quickly and snapped the top of his boxers where it was showing above his pants. She let a smirk grace her mouth.

"Are you making fun of me, Kitty?"

She changed her expression to a serious one, "No Kurt! I was like, honestly curious. Maybe I'll just have to find out for myself."

Her lovely orbs met very clear eyes as she tugged at his pants. He nodded slightly, still a little dazed, and then he found his pants and boxers discarded on the floor next to him and the girl he had had a crush on for the longest time, taking him into her mouth. He tried to suppress the moan that was trying to escape his lips, but he couldn't. Kurt felt her mouth tighten around him as she smiled.

Kitty was pleased that she could make the funny jokester sound so helpless and vulnerable. She experimented a little, sucking softly then harder, swirling her tongue around the tip then the underside. All the while Kurt fisted the sheets and attempted to make the sounds coming from his throat to stop. Oh and she noted with a twinge of humor, he was fuzzy everywhere.

The brunette pulled away and crawled up Kurt's body so she was straddling his hips. He opened his closed eyes and quickly took in her heated expression. He almost felt a little flustered by her skill. It seemed like she had much more practice then him and he couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. He let the thoughts pass him quickly though. Kurt unhooked her bra and couldn't stop his gaze from roaming across her beautiful bosom.

Kitty blushed under his intense stare, "Kurt, you're like embarrassing me."

He quickly flipped them over and removed the rest of her clothing. He moved his mouth to her ear and spoke seductively, "You're gorgeous."

He shifted and left open mouthed kisses down her chest and then began to suck on one of her perky nipples. She gasped and wrapped her fingers in his indigo hair. After he gave enough attention to one he moved onto the other one. Kitty pulled his face back up to hers and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly and wondered if he was ready for the next part of this little session.

Kitty must have sensed his nerves because she whispered comfortingly, "You can't hurt me Kurt."

He sighed and kissed her cheek sweetly. He positioned himself in front of her entrance and with a soft thrust he entered the beautiful brunette in his arms.

Kitty gasped at the pain, it was worse than she expected, but she tried to act unaffected by it so it wouldn't hurt Kurt's feelings. After a few moments when the pain was dying down somewhat, she wiggled her hips so he knew he could continue. As gently as possible Kurt pulled out of her and then pushed back in once again. Kitty hissed the first time but after Kurt whispered some soothing words in her ear it started to hurt less and less until finally she was starting to enjoy it. She rocked her hips and arched her back along with Kurt's thrusts as they got faster and harder. Kitty felt a knot building in the pit of her stomach, just getting tighter and tighter each time Kurt entered her.

"Oh Kurt," Kitty moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips giving her more leverage against his body.

"Kitty," he groaned. Kurt felt a shudder rake his body, he was so very close.

After Kurt said her name in that half-grunt, half-adorable voice of his she felt herself orgasm, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. It was the most beautiful feeling in the world and she felt the knot that had been building up just explode into a thousand white lights.

Kurt felt himself about to shoot his seed deep into the gorgeous woman he was currently engaged with when he realized something very important… he wasn't wearing a condom. After he felt Kitty's walls tighten around him and heard her moaning his name, he regrettably pulled out of her and teleported into the bathroom and shot his seed into the toilet with a shudder.

Well that wasn't the most satisfactory ending but the ride up to it was absolutely marvelous. He gracefully teleported back into his room where a seemingly angry Kitty was waiting for him with his sheets wrapped around her body.

"Like what was that Kurt?"

"Vhat?" he wondered, knowing exactly what she meant and really not wanting to have to specify why he did what he did. It was very embarrassing. He moved close to the bed and picked up his boxers slipping them on.

"Kurt," she whined his name.

He sat on the edge of the bed, "Kitty vhat are we going to do about zis?"

She huffed and leaned down to pick her bra up from the floor then her underwear, "If you're like ignoring me Kurt then I'm like going to ignore you back."

"Kitty please don't be mad at me after zat wonderful time."

"Well it doesn't seem like you think it was so great."

Kurt pulled Kitty to him and wrapped his arms around her. When he noticed she was sniffling and dabbing at her eyes, he gave up and confessed, "It vas the most amazing time ever. Ok Kitty, I feel stupid saying zis, but I vasn't wearing," he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "a condom and so…"

Recognition dawned on the blue eyed- brown haired beauty and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pecked his cheek, "Like oh man Kurt, I can't believe you remembered that but I'm like so glad you did. I totally forgot."

Kurt brushed some stray hairs from Kitty's face and smiled at her, "So I guess ve shouldn't say anything about zis to anyone."

Kitty chuckled, "Yeah I guess not. Well I better get back to my own room before someone comes looking for one us."

She got up and limped somewhat towards her pants. Kurt got up and handed her both her shirt and pants, "Are you ok, Kitty?" The thought that he might have hurt her was weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"What? No way, like don't you read magazines Kurt? It's supposed to hurt the first time but I'm fine I promise. I'll like see you later," she responded while pulling her pants on and walking more comfortably. She turned and flashed him a smile before unlocking the door and leaving to go towards her own room.

Kurt plopped back down on his bed and put a hand to his forehead mumbling to himself, "Zis is a fine mess I got myself into."

There was a short knock on his door then a soft, "Kurt I'm coming in." Kurt gaped as Scott entered the room once again looking down at a piece of paper and started talking again, "So the professor decided to just cancel the practice scheduled for tonight because he…" Scott trailed off as he finally looked up seeing what Kurt still looked like. He spoke rather quickly again, "Oh dude you're still at it? Well I guess you have all night for it now, I won't bother you again."

"Vait Scott, I vasn't…" Kurt didn't even get to finish his sentence before his own door was closed in his face. Kurt sighed and collapsed onto his bed thoroughly exhausted, but for a good reason. He closed his clear eyes and breathed in, reminding himself of who had just been in his bed not even ten minutes earlier. He'd remember this day for the rest of his life.

"Yo Kurt do you have," Evan pushed his door open then stopped mid-sentence and started up again, "Yo dude what are you doing?"

"Out!" Kurt yelled pushing Evan out and locking the door behind him. He'd definitely have to find a more secluded place for next time.


End file.
